1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of megasonic cleaning of an object and an apparatus for performing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of megasonic cleaning of semiconductor substrates and photomasks and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a megasonic cleaning mechanism is used in a semiconductor manufacturing process, particularly, it is used in a cleaning process of semiconductor substrates and photomasks. According to the megasonic cleaning mechanism, acoustic energy is applied to liquid medium to rapidly form and collapse minute bubbles of gases dissolved in the medium to eliminate adhesion force of particles to the semiconductor substrates and the photo masks and to remove the particles there from. When radio frequency (RF) power is applied to a piezoelectric transducer, the particles also may be removed due to fluid kinetics induced by acoustic waves through fluid.
However, patterns formed on the semiconductor substrates and the photomasks may be damaged during the particle removing process. When the power is reduced or frequency is increased to prevent the pattern damages, cleaning efficiency may be reduced.